


Mel Asar

by amlovabledeathmo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Erebor, F/M, Holiday, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/pseuds/amlovabledeathmo
Summary: Thorin and Tauriel and their close family celebrate the holidays. Legolas is nice enough to come help when the king and queen under the mountain are busy.





	Mel Asar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeneighDzredfohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/gifts).



“Thorin you grumpy dwarf. I have been looking all over for you.” 

“Grumpy? Why Ghivashel if I am grumpy it is only because it's been too long since I last laid my lips upon you.” Thorin reached up and tugged his wife's head down, pressing their lips together for a gentle kiss.

“What about me!” A little voice cried behind Tauriel.

“Ah my precious pebble, of course.” Thorin picked his son up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Why have you been looking for me my love?”

“Uncle Las is coming tonight! Nana said I was pulling all her hairs out and that I needed to come pull your hairs out instead. But I really didn't pull any hair Adad.” Aurin showed his empty hands. 

“Amralime your son is insisting that Legolas agreed to have a sleep over with him next time he came to visit and wants a bed moved into his room for that purpose. Yet every bed we have looked at has not met his standards for a sleepover and now I am going to make the decision. At least he picked the bedding but that was well over an hours debate.” Tauriel pointed at Thorin, “Now you can keep him for the remainder of the day, I know that any of your kingly duties left will not be hindered by our leafling.” 

“But Nana! Uncle Las needs the best.” Aurin whined “What if it's not good enough and he wont stay with me so we can start drawing the a..your gift?”

Thorin laughed, “Your Uncle Legolas is much to big a softy to deny your wish, whatever bed your Nana picks out will be fine. Now what is this about her gift?”

“Uncle Las is going to teach me to..”Aurin started excitedly before turning to watch Tauriel walking away. “Adad you must lean your head in, Nana has very good hearing so I must whisper.”

“Of course my pebble how smart you are.” Thorin leaned his head closer to Aurin but he knew full well that Tauriel was still within hearing distance, even if their son whispered.

“Uncle Las is going to teach me how to make arrows!” The whisper was perhaps a bit louder than a whisper should be but not loud enough to damage hearing so Thorin let it be. “I'm gonna make Nana the prettiest bestest arrows for Mel Asar!”

“Aye my pebble, I'm sure you will.”

"Can we go talk to the ravens? I need more feathers to make the arrows."

Lucky for the young prince of Erebor a number of the ravens had loose feathers that they allowed Thorin to gently pull. The feathers were then hidden carefully in Thorin's study.

-*

It was just before lunch when Legolas arrived. Thorin greeted him and together they snuck towards the royal chambers. Tauriel and Aurin were reading in the family room when they entered.

“And here I thought my favorite nephew would be excited to see me and he didn't even come out to greet me.” Legolas sighed loudly to Thorin. 

Before Thorin could give an equal performance Aurin jumped up and screamed, “UNCLE LAS!” He launched himself up at Legolas who was prepared for such an assault and caught him with ease. “Uncle Las I've kept very quiet and Nana will be so surprised by her gift, I told Adad though but that's okay because he wouldn't spill the secret to Nana.” 

“Hello husband.” Tauriel leaned down and gave Thorin a firm kiss. 

“Eww” Came a chorus from the other boys in the room after a few seconds. 

“Alright alright we understand. Lunch it is, no dallying for kisses.” Tauriel smirked at Thorin, “Or other things.” She whispered in his ear. 

The rest of the day was busy, Tauriel and Thorin were needed in the throne room for petitions. Everything from marriage approvals and settling of estates down to petty squabbles about who played music to late or to early. It was only three weeks before Mel Asar and everyone wanted to settle the years troubles before the celebration. Dinner was quiet and it wasn't long before they were gathered in the family room, Thorin and Tauriel cuddled on the couch and Legolas and Aurin on the floor playing a matching game. 

“Uncle Las I have a new bed in my room for you for the sleep over. Nana picked the bed and I picked the bedding. You will be really comfy so that we can sleep and wake up early and get started on my gift.” 

“Of course leafling. That sounds like a great plan.” 

“Well perhaps you two should head off to bed then so you get plenty of sleep.” Thorin said

“Come on Uncle Las,” Aurin stood up and pulled on Legolas's hand to help him up. “I've read all about sleepovers and we need to talk until we fall asleep. That seems like it will take a long time so I think Adad is right.” Legolas's laugh could be heard as they walked down the hall.

“And what of us Amralime? Should we also be going to bed?” Tauriel wiggled her eyebrows at Thorin. 

“Hmm with Legolas in charge of our pebble I think I might take you up on that offer Ghivashel.” Thorin leaned down to kiss his wife. Instead of their normal brief and oft interrupted kisses this one lasted for a few minutes, their lips pressed firmly against each other, their breath mixing as their tongues slid against each other. 

“Perhaps it would be best to relocate now.” Tauriel whispered as she pulled away. 

Thorin followed his wife to their room. A night like this was rare with their schedules and much appreciated. When the door was closed behind them the kiss resumed. Thorin ran his hands up to cup her butt while Tauriel unlaced his trousers. They moved apart to make getting undressed easier. First Tauriel pulled his shirt off then knelt down to pull his now unlaced trousers off, followed by his underpants. 

“You look as handsome ever.” She moved her hand up to half hard penis, rubbing it till it was firm.”You feel as nice as ever also.” She grinned at him. 

Thorin moved forward to kiss her while she slowly stroked him. “I do believe that you have far to much clothing on.” Thorin unlaced her dress before pushing it down off her shoulders. He pressed kisses down the side of her face and neck before sucking a mark onto her exposed shoulder,“Would you stand up love?” When Tauriel released him and stood he followed the dress as it slid off, kissing his way down between her breasts and over her stomach to the top of her underpants. He pushed them down until they fell and then pushed his willing wife down onto the bed. “Now you my dear look as irresistible as ever.” Thorin whispered into her hip. 

Tauriel adjusted on the bed and spread her legs for him. Thorin crawled up onto the bed after her, sliding his hands across her calves and up her thighs. Thorin rubbed his hands down her labia before gently pulling them apart using his thumb and forefinger on one hand. He moved his other hand to rub around her entrance and gather up her moisture to wet his finger before rubbing circles on her clit. Tauriel raised her hips, pushing into his finger.

“Come closer I want to touch you as well.” Tauriel licked her lips. Thorin stopped long enough to grab slick from their bedside table before he returned to the bed. He knelt by her waist and grabbed her breasts firmly. She brought her hands up to mimic his gesture on him. Thorin gently pinched her nipples before moving down to lick, suck, and lightly bite at each one while Tauriel rubbed and pinched his nipples lightly. When she moved down to grasp his penis he laid on his side with his head towards her crotch to lick at her clit while he put slick on his fingers. Thorin rubbed one hand up and down past her entrance for a few seconds before he slowly pushed one finger in to rub inside her. It wasn't long before he added another finger. Tauriel took the slick and spread it on his penis, within a few minutes of her stroking and his fingering and licking they were both moaning. 

“Are you ready love?” Thorin asked as he pulled away and positioned himself between her legs. 

“I am more than ready.” Tauriel reached down to spread her labia and rub at her clit. 

Thorin breathed in sharply, “No matter how often I see you touch yourself the sight is still amazing.” He grabbed his penis and rubbed it from her clit down and back up three times before he pushed his penis in slowly. Both of them enjoying the feeling of starting slow and feeling every last bit push in and drag out. He began to speed up his thrusts as Tauriel's moans came quicker and higher.

“Like that please don't stop!” She gasped as she grabbed at his arms and thrust up towards him, “I'm so close.” 

Thorin tried not to change his rhythm or angle as he continued to move. Tauriel bit at her bottom lip and moved one hand down to rub her clit. Soon she moaned loudly, her muscles tensed up and her legs tightened around his. Hearing her orgasm caused Thorin to orgasm as well. He slumped forward resting his head on her stomach as they both came down from their high and her legs relaxed enough for him to move. 

“That was fun.”

Tauriel smiled as Thorin moved to lay next to her. “I do believe we could use a shower now though.” 

"If we must.” 

Their shower was quick and before long they were under the blanket and holding hands till they dozed off. 

-*

Time seemed to fly by faster and faster the closer Mel Asar came. Thorin had picked up his commission for a new quiver for Tauriel, a large boar plush for Aurin, and a new hair clip for Legolas. Getting a chance to wrap them in private was difficult though between his duties as king and spending time with his family. It was only a week before the celebration before he found the time, he was just about done, adding a few ribbons to hold everything together when the door to his study burst open. 

“ADAD! I need you, come on, come on.” Aurin grabbed Thorin's hand and started dragging him out and down to his own room. When they had the door shut Aurin took a package from Legolas and shoved it at Thorin. 

“I thought you needed help not that you were gifting me something?” 

“No it's not for you. It's for Nana."

Thorin opened the package to see mostly finished arrows, the feathers cut carefully and the wood carved with very few nicks and polished. “My pebble you seem to be missing the heads.”

"Of course Adad that's what I need you for. Uncle isn't the best at forging but you are.” Aurin grinned up at Thorin.

-* 

Mel Asar finally came. Tauriel and Thorin were woken by a loud bang. Perhaps not the best way to wake on a celebration day. They dressed quickly and rushed from their room armed and looking for intruders. Unfortunately the cause of the noise was Aurin who had been much too excited to sleep and had tried to climb a bookcase for some reason. 

“But Nana, there are no trees to climb and you always say climbing trees is the best way to get energy out.” Aurin pouted, thankfully not hurt.

A quick trip to the healer and a meal later saw Thorin, Tauriel, Aurin, and Legolas gathered around the fire.

"Can I go first?” Aurin excitedly jiggled in place. At the nod from Tauriel he grabbed a long package and handed it to her. “Nana I made them mostly myself, I hope you like them.” 

Tauriel smiled “I'm sure it's amazing.” She opened the package and there was ten carefully crafted arrows. Each made with wood from Mirkwood, her old home with Elvish and Khuzdul prayers etched on the shaft. The raven feathers glistened in the firelight and the heads were sharp and crisp. There in her lap was a reminder of all that she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted a sex scene and I hope that this fic fills at least most of your wishes. Happy Holidays. 
> 
> I used an elvish translator to get the holiday name Mel Asar or Love Celebration. I'm not sure if it's right. Also found that Nana is mother in Sindarin I think and Adad is what I always see for father in Khuzdul in the fics I read. Also tried to make the name by using Thorin and Tauriels names and mashing them together.


End file.
